Reliving The Future
by Zakemur
Summary: Harry Potter is still 11 years old and is still living in 4 Privet Drive. He has had a lot of clear visions about his future: he knows he's a wizard and he knows what awaits him. Will he relive everything or will he alter everything?


_…and he was proud with his son Albus Severus…_

_27__th__of July 1991, 4 Privet Drive_

Harry woke up screaming covered in cold sweat in his room in the stairwell.

_Harry's POV_

Again I saw another nightmare. Curse the letters that are flooding our house. I wonder if they are from that Hogwarts place. Mr. Dursley is doing a very good job burning them in the chimney, but they just keep coming. They treat me like I am some kind of freak, and after several visions of mine I am slowly beginning to believe them.

I know that I am a magician. I tried some of the spells with a pencil, but sometimes I doubt if I am mentally healthy. I tried that "avada kedavra" spell on rats and it worked, so it seems I am fine. I was not able to summon my patronus for an unknown reason… What if it is all just my imagination? What if all those spells are in my head like the visions I have had? If so, Dudley would have never fallen through the glass straight into the snake's habitat. I'll admit I saw this coming a few years earlier.

I do not understand their nature, but if this is the way they want me to act they can forget about it! I am not going through those challenges. I have better things to do with my life.

The last vision seemed as the end, but who knows?

_END OF POV_

Harry went back to sleep and he was right: the visions he saw everyday faded away. He was relieved by this, but not even

It was a stormy day. Harry was hiding under the bed in his room. He knew when to expect the cometh of Hagrid. The episode of a large man breaking the door was vivid enough for him to know what the best hiding spot in the house was.

_31__st__ of July_

_HARRY'S POV_

Every time I hear the thunder I have to do this or that Hagrid guy will make all those visions come true. Good thing they are not bothering me that often anymore. Sometimes though I have had this idea to go to that school after all, maybe I can alter my destiny and get my revenge on Voldemort a different way…

NO, this can be a very risky move I should not let myself go. I know my current life is not as exciting as a magician, but at least it is safe.

(A knock on the door cut him off instantly).

"Harry Potter!"I heard a familiar voice. I must keep quiet. I am not going through this story.

"I know you are in there! There is nothing to be afraid of. I am here to take you to Hogwarts." I hear the man yelling. Oh no, dear Hagrid, there are things that I should be afraid of.

(The door broke down and a large dark figure entered the room).

"I know that you are under the bed, boy." Apparently I am found out. I should still hide and…

He lift the bed… I think I am going to Hogwarts after all

_END of POV_

Hagrid, who looked angry at first, suddenly smiled.

"You know I had to destroy the house because of you. Well, boy, pack up! It is time to go". Hagrid said helping demoralized Harry up.

"H…How did you know that I was here?" Harry asked with a shaky but confident voice.

"Ha! When I was your age I used to hide a lot! My bed was the best hiding place in the house." The man explained laughing at times.

"Hogwarts…" Harry mumbled angrily.

"What? Aren't you happy to get accepted?" The smiling face of Hagrid changed to a grimace filled with disappointment and surprise.

"I am…" Harry sighed "Though I do not know if it is safe there."

"Of course it is safe, boy!" Hagrid exclaimed trying to encourage Harry.

"What about Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked with a strange smile. The large man almost fell down on the floor when he heard the name of the dark wizard in a place where he least expected it to hit his ears.

"How do you know this name?" Hagrid yelled angrily.

"He killed my parents, didn't he?"

"Yes…" Hagrid lowered his voice.

"Let's just keep moving to the school. I have a lot of stories to tell you about what I have been through the last year. One thing you should know, dear Hagrid, I was expecting you."

"I haven't introduced myself and you already know my name… Well, I am judging you for that. Maybe you have special powers. You will be a treasure in Hogwarts. Come on, let's go."

"Hagrid…"

"No, I do not want to hear anything else." The man said angrily.

Harry did not protest and packed his clothing. They left without throwing a word at each other. Harry knew what conversation he would have had with Hagrid if he had opened his mouth. Even though Hagrid was nice to him, Harry was not interested in starting the simplest talk. Hagrid on the other hand wondered what was going on with Harry, but did not dare to ask the boy a question.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was exactly the same as Harry predicted it to be. He avoided even looking at Professor Quirrel, who suspected him to be Harry Potter, but later changed his mind. Harry got his wand and his Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

"Harry," Hagrid broke the silence "Why are you so sad? Smile boy, you are going to Hogwarts! It is like nothing can surprise you anymore."

"I am not surprised by anything anymore." Harry smirked making Hagrid turn away from him.

Truly, nothing could surprise Harry, because he expected everything.

_To Be Continued…  
__**NEXT! Harry meets Ginny…**_


End file.
